


Don't Resist

by syac



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bottom!Senku, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gen always gets what he wants, Gen is Gen, GenSen, GenSenku, GenSenkuu, Hypnosis, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, SenkuGen, SenkuuGen, Sleep Sex, Smut, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, This is a GenSen fic, Top Asagiri Gen, bottom ishigami senku, dub-con, non-con, sengen, top!gen, あさぎりゲン, ゲン千, 幻千 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac
Summary: Gen cooed, "This is allyourfault, know-you? Senku-chan." The older man started his stroking again, making the teen flinch. "Youdenied all my advances."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Don't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This is a work of fiction and it does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. You have been warned. If you ignored or don’t like the warning tags then turn back now. Read at YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
>  **Note:** This fic has not been beta-read.

"Senku-chan~! Let's have sex!" Came a rather bold statement from the mentalist's mouth.

Apparently, Asagiri Gen had sneaked inside the only lab within the Ishigami village. His declaration shook Senku's hands as the young scientist tried to steady himself in the middle of his chemical experiments. The white-green-head whipped around and stared incredulously at the scheming, mischievous man. The teen narrowed his eyes and scowled at the lavender clothed adult. "Don't say something so ridiculous, Asagiri Gen," Senku rolled his eyes at the joker. "You're bothering me, go somewhere else." The young scientist waved a shooing motion as he turned back to the beaker and test tube in his hands.

"But Senku-chan~!" The older male deliberately spoke in a whinier tone. "You gotta relax sometime. All that hard work and tight schedule won't do any good for you. In fact, having sex would help you relieve some tension." Gen chirped as he stepped closer to observe the equipment in the younger male's hands. "How about it? We can always masturbate~!"

"Could you say it out any louder?" Senku groaned with exasperation as he placed the beaker down on the table before putting the test tube back on the nearby rack. Ruby eyes flickered over at the older male in annoyance. "And no. I have one millimetre of interest in it. If you want to do it, you can do it yourself."

"Come on, don't be so cold~!" Gen frowned before his face lit up as a sudden thought ran through his mind. He placed a hand over his mouth to cover up his sniggering. "Could it be... Senku-chan, you're still a virgin?"

The slightly shorter male by a few inches took a deep breath and glared. "Get out."

"Awww... but Senku-chan~!" Gen winked at the younger male. "There's no need to be shy. Clearly because you've never done it before, means that you don't get how _exhilarating_ it is. Big brother Gen can teach you _everything._ " But Senku just tsked at the comment and walked away from the desk, stopping at the corner of the lab to look into the nearby baskets for materials. "Clearly _you_ don't get it either. I don't need sex to de-stress. Science is already exhilarating enough for me." 

The scientist then grabbed a particular stone and checked over it for any impurities. "Also, it's not safe to have intercourse in this new stone world unless you're either of the opposite gender or have ways to prevent sexual diseases. I can guarantee we neither are, nor have either at the moment." The younger male turned around and give a meaningful look at the older male. "So, no. If you want to relieve tension, I can give you something _laborious_ to do. "

"Ah... no, that's fine Senku-chan. I'll just make my way out of here. Later-see-ya~!" Gen shuddered at the thought of more labour, he pretended everything was ok and treaded lightly away. Senku snorted at the mentalist's retreat before turning around back to immerse in his experiments. 

Outside, Gen sighed as he walked away from the lab and into the woods to let off steam. The dual haired mentalist grumbled, "And I thought being straight-forward would've worked, but nope, Senku-chan is still brushing off my advances, mean-how!" Guess he should've expected this to happen ever since the whole village had made the telescope and observatory as a present for the young scientist. Gen had tried to test the waters by confessing that he had liked the teen more than a little... and had fully expected the younger male to say he's gross (in which Senku did).

But Gen won't give up. Oh no he won't. He wanted to have a taste of that genius. He wanted friends with benefits. He wanted that slight familiar sense of merit that he used to get pre-petrification from his showbiz career in foreign countries. Now... what other direction can he approach this matter from...?

The mentalist nearly tripped over his feet as he was in such a deep thought. He stood his ground and look around him. Plenty of woodland, trees, bushes, and many more greenery on sight. Scheming eyes glanced at the floor around him and noticed a familiar green plant. Smoky grey eyes widened in excitement at the find in front of him. "This is-!?" Long, elegant fingers touched the leaves of the plant as a gleeful smile came upon Gen's face. "Oh~! _Now_ , this is what _I_ call exhilarating. Good hygiene to prevent sexual transmitted diseases, now solved~!"

Gen chuckled gleefully as he started to scheme. "Ah... but I need to find a way to make Senku-chan come onto me..." Beady grey eyes squinted in thought before another bright idea lit up in his head. "I know! Why didn't I think of that before? Gosh, it's been such a long while... my skills are getting rusty!" The mentalist faced the direction of the lab with a promising smile, "Look out Senku-chan~ _we_ are going to have tons of fun~ yes we are~!" Gen hummed happily as he started to find a way to extract parts of the plant he had found.

As the dark evening came to surround the whole Ishigami village, many of its residents slept soundly under the quiet, cloudy night. This included both Senku and Gen, both sharing the same single room in the observatory. The young scientist was fast asleep and snoring quietly. Asagiri Gen however, had pretended to be asleep until he was sure the teen wouldn't wake up any time sooner. Gen flipped his blanket away and hovered himself over the other figure in the same room. He gently poked Senku's cheek to seek for signs of waking. Senku was fast asleep and looking adorable.

The joker chuckled. "Senku-chan~," He spoke in a relaxed voice. He presses a finger onto Senku's lips and felt around those dry, chapped lips. How Gen really wants to slip his finger in that gap! But he must endure and tolerate for the better rewards. Pulling a small clay vial from the insides of his garment, he uncorked the lid. The dual-haired male dipped inside the vial by using the same fingers that had caressed the scientist's lips. A semi-clear liquid slowly dripped from his fingers. 

The mentalist spoke in a calming, quiet voice as smoky grey eyes grinned at the other male, "Now, Senku-chan~ I'm gonna make you feel good. Let's brighten up those lips eh? _You don't need to resist._ " Gen looked for any signs of waking from the scientist before gently placing some on Senku's lips. 

A gasp came from the sleeping male, but Senku did not stir. So Gen started to move and moisturise those chapped lips lightly. "There, it's less chapped and plumper now." Gen murmured into Senku's ear, "Now, I'll help you massage your chest. You're going to feel really good and _you don't need to resist_." The dual-haired male then slipped his other hand slipped inside that deer robe and felt around for the pink buds on Senku's chest. Managing to locate one of them, Gen spoke again, "Now, I've found one of your sweet buds. I'm going to make you feel good, _so don't resist._ " The mentalist gently rubs the lone, smooth nipple as he removed his other hand from the boy's mouth. Senku still didn't stir. Now Gen tried to fondle the other pink nipple with his other free hand, and continued to look out for any signs of awakening from the teen.

Senku lightly let out a small moan mixed with a sigh as he turns his head around in his sleep. He still didn't budge. Gen smiled with glee as he slowly slipped his hands out of that smooth chest before moving them both to flip underneath Senku's tunic and exposed loincloth. The joker licked his lips as he pushed the loincloth out of the way to see the unawaken member. "Now, I'm going to make your nether region feel good even more. Relax, enjoy, let me do all the work, Senku-chan. _You do not need to resist~_ " 

The dual-haired mentalist then extracted more of the clear liquid from his clay vial. He lathered a small amount, spreading it over the palm of his hands, and grabbed Senku's sleeping cock with one hand. "You feel that? I'm going to give some attention to your adorable cock and you will let me show you the fun. _No need to resist._ " The older male gently teased the sleeping length, giving it slow, gentle strokes.

Another moan came from the other end but Senku was still passed out. A small pant could be heard from the teen. _'Senku-chan must be exhausted,'_ Gen chuckled quietly. This makes things easier. The mentalist then brought his other hand and dipped for more of the clear liquid before gently patting those fingers around Senku's slumbering hole. "Now, you will let me gently help you get used to something bigger. _There's no need to resist._ " 

The older male carefully massaged around that sweet hole and stroking the manhood with the other hand. He pressed inwards at the scientist's entrance and tries to gently slip his long finger in. He stopped every once in a while, just in case the young scientist had shown any signs of awakening. Fortunately, Senku did not. When Gen’s whole finger was pushed in, he lets the younger male get used to the size.

Gen's aim was to make Senku feel aroused. Yet he doesn't let the younger male come in his sleep. Satisfied to see the younger male tremble under his hands, he fondled a bit more before stopping his caresses. Extracting his hands away from the delectable body, he put away his small vial and silently he retreated back to his own bed with a delighted hum.

This continued for a few days. Every day when Senku woke up, he would feel slightly unfocused and unaware of the fact that he had wanted to let off some steam. So, the young scientist threw himself to do more of his science projects. And he gets exhausted by the end of the day. Then Gen would come every night hunting his prey. The dual-haired mentalist would perform the same procedures as he did in the first night. Then every night as he gets bolder with his touches, his skill on hypnotising the scientist is showing fruit and eventually it gets easier to command the younger male. Yet Gen would _never_ let Senku come during this process. 

At the end of the week, Senku was showing heavy signs of twitching during his work. He was also extra sensitive to being touched by others and by other objects. He could feel his whole body heat up and had wondered if he was coming down with a fever. The teen did throw all of his energy onto doing his projects after all. His friends, Chrome, Kohaku, Taijuu, Yuzuriha and even Kaseki had told him to head off early and get some rest.

Yet Senku had eyed longingly at his lab equipment. He was finally starting to make some progress too! But then Gen came swooping into the group and self-declaring that he'll take care of 'Senku-chan'. The white-green-haired teen narrowed his eyes with suspicion at the humming mentalist. The scientist was about to open his mouth to protest but then something in Gen's speech had rubbed him in the wrong way... 

"Come on now, Senku-chan~ Let's have you rest early in the observatory. _There's no need to resist._ " The image of that gleeful smile and that scar of Gen's had burnt into Senku's mind. By the time the scientist had realised what was going on, he was already lying on the floor of the observatory. A blanket was draped over his body and under his chin. 

Any memory of being dragged away from the outside, to retreating inside the observatory, taking off his self-made shoes, all were completely wiped from his mind. Red eyes blinked as he watched Gen telling him to sleep. Perhaps it was the tone of Gen's voice or the gentle lull of the voice that the mentalist had made, Senku had found himself drifting to sleep.

The young scientist had felt like he was having the time of his life. In his dream, he felt so relaxed and his experiments had gone well. His dream then shifted its scenery. He was seated in some kind of modern massage chair. It had massaged his neck, back and legs. The teen groaned happily as all stress from the day had disappeared under those mechanical advances. 

But then he heard some weird noises around him. It sounded like someone sobbing... or was it groaning? Not wait, it sounded like a whine. Ugh, whatever it is, it's noisy! Senku huffed inside his dream. The noises were getting louder and he could feel himself stir awake from his slumber. Honestly, the first thing he'll do when he wakes up is to yell at the person for making those loud noises!

Crimson eyes snapped open as the familiar ceiling of the observatory came into view. Senku flickered his gaze around to survey the dim room. The only source of light is from the half-moon outside the window. The young scientist was about to sit up until a loud moan came from his mouth. He tried to slap one of his hands over his mouth in shock, wondering why he made such a noise. He then realised he was sweating all over and his breathing was irregular. "What the-aaghhh!" Senku mewled this time, even his hand couldn't cover the noise up.

"Oh? You're awake, Senku-chan~," Gen's muzzled voice made Senku look for him. The teen then notices he was still lying down. _Naked._ Shocked of his own full nudity, red eyes snapped to look in front of himself. He discovers that Asagiri Gen, equally as nude as him, was licking a dick. And it wasn't just anyone's dick. It was Senku's very own cock!

Blood rushed into Senku's ears and head as he yelled, " _Mentalist!_ What do you think you're-aaagghhh!" Senku moaned at the teasing lick at the tip of his cock. Gen grinned cheekily up at the younger male before pressing a chaste kiss at that same tip. "Why, giving you the de-stressing treatment, the full package of course." Gen winked at him.

Senku squinted his eyes in anger, watching Gen smooching his inner, trembling thighs. He tried to bring his knees together, hoping to discourage the older male from doing any more damage to him. Gen gasped at the action. But the mentalist swiftly used his own elbow and his other hand to make Senku's legs stay apart, preventing the teen from crushing the dual-haired man. The young scientist tried to sit up and started to thrash around, hoping to attempt bringing a kick to shove the older man off. But Gen tutted in a teasing manner. "Oh, no-no-no-no. That won't do _Senku-chan_. Calm down, _don't resist_."

As if a spell had been cast on Senku, the young scientist had stopped flailing around. Instead, he laid down like a dead fish. But the teen’s brain was still running in miles. "What... what is going on..." Red eyes glared at the culprit situated at his nether region. "You better have a good explanation for this _Asagiri Gen_." But the joker just smiled with that irritating sly smile of his. "I told you already Senku-chan~, I'm giving you the full package of the de-stressing treatment."

Seeing as Senku was about to protest again, the older male gently squeezed the manhood, making Senku whimper and swallow what he was going to say. Gen cooed, "This is all _your_ fault, know-you? Senku-chan." The older man started his stroking again, making the teen flinch. " _You_ denied all my advances." 

"That's because I already told you I had one millimetre of interest in this-aaagghh!" The young scientist curled up a little bit at Gen's strokes. The teen could feel something focusing down at his lower region. "Wha...?" Noticing the younger male's confusion, Gen smirked. "Ahh~ You felt that didn't you? You seem to be feeling rather... sensitive lately~, isn't that right? Senku-chan."

"That's not true... wait... what did you..." At Senku's reply, Gen reached out one of his arms and pinched a lone pink nipple on the scientist's soft chest. "Aghh! Stop that!" Senku cried in protest as he tried to cover his chest and push that invading hand away. Gen pouted at Senku's resistant. "No, no! Don't do that, Senku-chan. Relax~, _don't resist._ "

Again, Senku's arms that tried to barricade the invasive hand had halted before dropping dead onto the floor. Realising what might have happened to him, Senku tried to stall for a way to escape out of this. "You... Gen, _you bastard_ , you didn't!?" 

"As expected of Senku-chan~, you're bright as always~!" Gen chirped as he continued to tease that lone nipple, erecting a grunt from the teen. " _Yes._ Ever since that day you rejected my advances, I've decided to practice my skills on you. A form of hypnosis if you must know. Every night I come to your sleep, give you a _relaxing massage_. Oh~ but day by day, you appeared to be more exhausted. Surely you’ve started to feel frustrated daily?" Gen smiled with glee at the teen's widening red eyes. 

"You... so every night... _Gen!_ " Senku growled as the full picture formed in his head. Gen winked at him, "Yup~ eventually, you got used to my calming voice and now you listen to me _so well!_ " The mentalist giggled with smug. "And finally, today you seemed like you couldn't hold it any longer. So, I decided tonight is good enough for you to get the full treatment package, course-of~!" Gen pinched hard at Senku's lone nipple, making the young scientist cry out. Senku's body arched up while Gen drank in the sight. 

"Worry-don't," Gen grinned cheekily. "I'll make sure you're well loved and cared for~, now enjoy, relax and _don't resist_." Gen went back to stroke more motions on Senku's dick. 

The feeling of something concentrating in his nether region was coming back into Senku's mind. While the command of _don't resist_ was still present in his brain, he still couldn't help but squirm. "St-stop it Gen... I... if you keep doing that... I'll..." Senku clamped his mouth shut as his face turned red. Yet Gen just continued like there was nothing wrong, "Worry-don't~, Senku-chan. I know this is your first time, but I'm sure you can-aahhhh!" Gen cried out in surprise as a stream of white liquid shot out from the younger male's cock, painting all over Gen's face. The mentalist halted with shock while the young scientist closed his eyes in shame and turned his head, not wanting to face Gen or the world.

Gen's shocked grey eyes turned mischievous. "Wow~ Senku-chan." The mentalist wiped the stuff off his face and licked his fingers to clean it off. He made sure to make it look extra sexy when he catches Senku sneaking a look or two at him hesitantly. Gen grinned cheekily at the teen. "Just trying to keep things clean~," the dual-haired man explained. Once done, the older man started to finger Senku's limp manhood again. The teen tried to protest, but Gen ignored it. "I guess a week of non-relieve had made you more sensitive than usual~! Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it up to you all these past seven days." 

Gen plunged his mouth around that flaccid cock and started to suck and lick it like a lollipop. Senku squeaked as he glanced at the dual-haired male with misty eyes, "Don-don't! Stop it...hmmm..." the young scientist once again suppresses his voice, this time bringing one of his hands to hide his mouth. Gen flickered his gaze and rolled his eyes on Senku's action. The mentalist gives one last suck as he pulled his lips away from that musky cock.

The older male tutted as he glanced at the young scientist. "What have I told you before Senku-chan? Relax~! Let it go~, don't suppress yourself, your voice or your feelings. Fun-have~!" But Senku just turned his gaze away, not wanting to be part of the conversation. Gen sighed. "What-Know-you~? I didn't want to do this, but guess we'll just have to... _let_ you co-operate with me in this manner... Senku-chan, _don't resist. You are to respond earnestly in our fun. You can scream as much as you want. There's no need to restrain yourself. You will feel much better after all this. Trust me."_

As if he got enchanted, Senku had removed his fist away that had been covering his mouth. His suppressed voice lets out a whimper. Inside Senku's mind, he is feeling fuzzy. On one hand, he knew what was happening and he wants to deny it. Yet the other louder part inside his head had told him that he had wanted, needed this. That this is all he needs right now. At this moment, he doesn't need to worry about consequences but to just entrust himself fully to the other man in the room. 

Gen smirked at how lucid Senku is becoming. Taking advantage of their situation, the older male immediately went back to suck on that semi-limp manhood. He used all the techniques he learnt from having sex with both parties. He nipped, licked, ran his tongue up that length and sucked on the areas that would make Senku's cock elate in no time. As he did this, Senku whimpered and moaned, squirming slightly but mindful not to get in the mentalist's way. He is doing what was commanded of him, to co-operate and respond earnestly to the older male's advances. 

"Ahhh!" Senku screamed as he came heavily when Gen sucked him hard. The teen panted for air as glistening garnet eyes tried to glance down at the man at the end of his feet. Gen was drinking down all the white cum and made an expression that seemed like he had just enjoyed a large glass of cola. "That was _so_ sic Senku-chan~!" Gen's eyes sparkled, making the teen's face heat up. The mentalist cooed at the younger male's reaction before taking out a clay vial. Senku's misty eyes followed Gen's movements. The joker smiled as he noticed the teen's worried expression from the corner of his eyes. 

Gen threw a sly look at the young scientist before dipping his fingers into the clay vial. Withdrawing some of the clear liquid, the mentalist reached over and dabbed some on Senku's lips. The teen closed his eyes as soon as Gen's face came closer. Senku wasn't sure what 'this thing' Gen had smeared on his lips was, but the scent had made the scientist reopen his eyes in wonder. "...This is...?" 

"Vera-Aloe~!" Gen chirped. "Found these in the woods, did-I~!" The older male rubbed Senku's lips gently to make it absorb the substance. "There! No more chapped-lips. You should really take better care of yourself~, Senku-chan." Gen tutted before leaning forward to press his own mouth against the younger male's. Senku had wanted to resist, but the previous command still lingers in his mind. He shut his eyes close again to avoid looking at the mentalist's face. But the kiss from the older male had sent a small jolt to the young scientist.

Senku trembled, unsure what he should do. Until he felt both of his nipples being pinched. He gasped while his teary eyes flickered open, staring straight at smoky grey above him. Gen grinned that scheming smile of his as he took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside. His wet organ roamed around inside Senku-chan's mouth, trying to explore and taking note of the sharp teeth. Having found the other tongue hiding away from him, Gen's own tongue chased after Senku's, trying to suck the young scientist closer. 

The teen had wanted to push the mentalist away but instead of doing that, his disobedient hands had clutched onto Gen's clothes and unwarily pulled the older man above him closer. The joker finally felt the pink nubs in both his hands turned hard. Smirking internally, he gives a final suck on Senku's tongue before removing himself from those moistened lips. A trail of saliva bridged between the two closed mouths until Gen opened his lips gleefully. "Senku-chan~, did you know? Every night I try to make Senku-chan feel good here~," The mentalist stroked the pink nipples again, making Senku moan in his midst of panting. Gen smiled mischievously. "This time, let's try to make Senku-chan come from just massaging your nipples~, kay-o?" 

"What-no...stop-no!" Senku tried to push Gen away but the dual-haired man was quicker. Gen dipped his head and licked one of the lone nipples, making the teen arch. Senku wailed at the wet, nipping feeling on that lone nipple that Gen's lips had given attention to. The mentalist's other hand had managed to cover in more aloe vera liquid and stroked vigorously at the other nipple. Senku wasn't able to distinguish which region of his body were starting to store heat. The sensations of the older male attacking his chest had managed to reawaken his nether region once again.

Senku squirmed. He wants out. He doesn't want this, his brain supplied. But his body had craved for more. His voice didn't co-operate with him, traitorous loud moans came out of his mouth. His cock is turning stiff and that familiar feeling of something is leaking out. He's afraid he couldn't hold it in and would explode. He felt humiliated. Tears started to leak a few droplets from the corner of his eyes. He pleaded. "Ngghhh... no... no... Gen... no..." He grabbed onto Gen's hair and pulled, hoping to make everything stop.

But Gen ignored him and mumbled into the nipple, the vibrations of the older male's voice sending different sensations to Senku's brain. Smoky eyes observed the begging teen underneath him, adoring the responses emitted from the bottom. This made Gen _hard_. Giving a last lick, the joker moved his face away from Senku's chest. "Know-you~, I'd love to have Senku-chan suck my cock. But maybe not _this time_. Consider it a special treatment for first timers." The mentalist grabbed both pink buds between his thumb and fingers. And _twisted_.

Senku arched his back, letting out a mewl. But he was trying to hold it in and didn't come yet. So Gen commanded him once again. "Now, come for me Senku-chan. Come for me as soon as I pinch your nipples hard. _Don't resist_." The mentalist chirped. And then he pulled painfully and pinched those swollen nubs _hard_. This time, Senku came wailing and thrashing, cum bursting out, the white liquid latching onto Gen's chest. Some of the sticky cum had also landed on the scientist's own stomach. A sudden sound of whimper surged from Senku's throat. Tears were trailing down the scientist’s cheeks as he tried to keep his heart calm from what had just happened. He didn't realise he had been quietly sobbing. 

Instead of reassuring the teen, the older male chuckled. "Now, now, didn't that feel good? Senku-chan~?" Gen quickly wiped the sticky cum off his own chest with a nearby cloth. "You came a lot~, glad I had foresight to take all my clothes off. Now..." The dual-haired mentalist dipped his fingers into the clay vial once more. He swiped out a good amount before applying it directly onto the young scientist's sweet entrance.

Senku let out a gasp in the middle of his quiet sobs. He tried to roll onto his side and see what older adult was doing. Worried red eyes glanced over in question, "Wha...?" The teen could feel the long slender fingers of the other man prodding and trying to slip inside his back hole. Senku wanted to lash out, flail, do anything to make the man stop. But he can't, because the command from Gen still lingers at the back of his brain. He couldn't even lift a finger. He could do nothing but plead, "Ngghh...no...no! Gen... stop it..."

Asagiri Gen just hummed as he circled around that sweet entrance, trying to moisturise and making the body part relax. Suddenly, the mentalist spoke, "Hey Senku-chan, relax~! I specifically went out of my way to find you something to help with the hygiene here. Aloe vera is a natural disinfectant, know-you~? This way, there's a lesser chance of us catching anything~, heheh." 

"That's...not the main point here-aagghh!" Senku cried at the sudden feeling of something forcing through his entrance. The teen squirmed lightly. The other older male on the other hand was drinking in the defying sight. Gen enjoyed hearing the moans from that genius mouth while he inserted more fingers inside. The young scientist could feel his behind was getting full. The slippery feeling of the aloe vera made Senku feel dirty for accepting those fingers so easily. As if knowing what the young scientist was thinking, Gen explained, "Wondered how easily you took in my fingers, think-you~?" 

That got the younger male's attention. Gen smirked. "That's 'cause every night in the past week, I prepared you properly, yes did-I." Slender fingers jammed in an area that made Senku cry out and arched up a little. "Oh~, but tonight was the first time I get to try this out~ to find the number one place that could make Senku-chan feel _extra_ exhilarating. My~! Your reaction is splendid, Senku-chan~!" 

Senku wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away from this person. The aftershocks of that movement had lingered within him. He is confused by the unknown sensation. He moaned as the other adult had removed the fingers from his back cavern. He felt slightly empty now. He wanted to sigh of relief. But this is Asagiri Gen. Unsure, ruby eyes glanced over to see that the other man was fishing his own manhood out. It was hard, stiff and leaking of precum. Senku hitched a breath at the sight. "Nnhh-no..."

Gen's cock looks slightly longer than average, yet thick at the same time despite his thinner frame. The mentalist threw a giddy smile at the younger teen, "It'll be fine Senku-chan~! I've got you all prepared since the start of the week. You managed to take in all four of my fingers, you'll be fine." The dual-haired man angled his cock as its precum tip poked the sweet entrance. His other hand gripped the young scientist's waist. "Now, relax. _Don't resist._ I promise this will be amazing~, Senku-chan."

Senku whimpered as the forceful feeling of a thick rod was trying to push through the sides of his back hole. "No... that won't fit...please Gen... stop it!" The white-green-haired teen sobbed as he could feel the hand on his waist trying to pull him towards that offending object. 

"Shh-shh. It'll be alright Senku-chan~!" Gen grunted as he managed to spear through the walls while Senku wailed in pain. "Yay~! I'm inside~, Senku-chan~! I'm inside you, can you feel that~? Aagghhh, you're so moist and warm, you're clenching me so tightly Senku-chan~!" The joker cheered. 

The shorter male didn't even get a break to get adjusted to the sudden intrusion and size of the other man's cock. Gen had already started to pull in and ram his manhood back inside. Senku mewled in pain, he wept at every thrust the other older adult give him. His insides felt like they're in flames! Every sharp jab creates another painful experience for the younger man. He felt like being torn apart. Tears ran down the scientist's cheeks, the young man howling in agony.

"Ahhh~ are you in pain, Senku-chan~? Does this not feel good? Hmm..." Gen observed the scrunched-up eyebrows of the teen as he continues to ram into that slightly, shorter body. "Oh! I forgot! Me-silly~, I should aim for that sweet place of yours. Now hang on, Senku-chan. Once I start hitting that spot, you're gonna _feel_ so good. You're not allowed to force yourself on resisting the sensations ok? _Don't resist._ " The mentalist chirped as he started to change the direction that he was spearing inside earlier.

Senku sniffled at the pain. It was overwhelming and making his head lose a clearer mind. He wants to shake the other man off, but his body is betraying him to not resist Gen. He cried out once more when the older male stabbed that important spot. A feeling of something exhilarating washed from under him and up to his brain. His painful cries gradually turned into pleasurable mewls. The young scientist panted, misty red eyes closing themselves, not wanting to face what is about to come next.

"You sound wonderful, Senku-chan~!" Gen's excited face betrayed his next sentence. "Now, I've waited for seven days for this. I'll be sure to milk you dry and unable to walk like a new born lamb, Senku-chan~!" The dual-haired male grabbed both of Senku's ankles and pushed them up against the young scientist's chest. This sudden movement scared the shorter male. "What-no, Gen! NO-AAGGHHH!" Gen sank his cock inside that cavern full of warmth before withdrawing it out halfway and slamming it back in at the same spot again.

Senku cried and moaned wantonly every time Gen hit his special area. He panted hard and it was difficult to catch a breath. The older male continued ramming his vigorous rhythm into that sweet hole. He made sure to jab extra hard at that designated spot. The young scientist could feel something was starting to pool towards his nether region rapidly. He cried loudly and came. 

The teen twitched and sobbed with a blank mind from the sensations. The icky feeling of his own cum covered his stomach once more. Then he felt something spasm inside of him and his own cavern was being filled with Gen's cum. His own ears turned red at the squelching noises from the sticky stuff. Red eyes couldn't control the tears that kept trickling down his face as the sounds of laughter from the older man had surrounded him. 

"Senku-chan~ You are so some-awe!" The mentalist praised as he laid himself on top of the younger teen. Licking off those salty tears before rubbing his own cheek against the teen's, Gen hummed while Senku hiccupped.

And then Senku felt dread when the cock inside of him had hardened again. "What-Gen? N-no! Stop!" But Gen ignored the younger man's fear and planted a smooch on the scientist's temple. The joker made a sudden thrusting motion that made Senku wail. "Didn’t I say it earlier? You’re having the full package of the de-stressing treatment. I'm gonna milk you dry, I-do-Yes~!"

And they did it many times that night. Under Gen's hypnosis, Senku wasn't able to fight him off mentally. And after that one night, the younger male avoided the mentalist like hell. The scientist had tried not to sleep, or at least if he was going to sleep, it wouldn't be beside the older male. 

But the teen wasn't able to escape from Gen at all. Because nobody had suspected a thing about them. Nobody had known that the joker could hypnotise someone. Senku _could_ have told someone about it, but the mentalist had commanded him not to tell anyone while under the trance. And Gen continues to hypnotise Senku whenever he gets a chance to do so. And he makes sure Senku-chan's body had become more sensitive and lewder by piling the hypnosis within a fair amount of days.

Senku knew something was wrong as soon as he felt like he was frustrated and appears to be having a fever again. He tried to head off, away from the mentalist. But Gen always catches him, and continues to _order_ the younger teen to accept the de-stressing treatment with him.

Weeks later, Gen clamped down on Senku's wrist among the woods near the lab. "Going somewhere? _Senku-chan_."

"I... this is a free world, I go wherever I want to." Fearful, hesitant red eyes focused on his surroundings, hoping he could find an escape. But Gen saw through it all and narrowed his smoky grey eyes at the teen. The older man hummed, "Now, now. We all know that you've been avoiding me Senku-chan. Mean-how~!"

"That-that's not-!!"

"It's okay, Senku-chan. _Relax. Don't resist._ "

Red eyes dulled at the gleeful, wicked smile, "Let's have a great time. The full package today. Kay-o?"

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword: I think I did mention this is a GenSen fic. In the tags. So, it shouldn’t be _that_ surprising :D
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/X2XtPM)


End file.
